Don't touch my DVR
by LovelyBlood
Summary: While Shizuo is away Izaya deletes all of his recordings. What will his punishment be ohoho? ShizuoxIzaya. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or either of these splendiferous characters~ ;v;

**A/N:** This is my first time writing for Durarara and I am way too excited about it. c: Just finished the series yesterday~ Also the whole living together boyfriend boyfriend thing is established in this story already so... deal with it. [laughs] Please enjoy! /(*_ _)\ -bowbowbowbowbow-

* * *

><p>"Just twenty minutes left." I sighed dully as I stared at the clock in dismay.<p>

The weeks tended to be quite boring while my Shizu-chan, lover and housemate, was off at work leaving me all alone most of the day. A smirk made its way across my lips as I thought of how silly I must have looked every afternoon staring at the clock, counting down the minutes until my "master" returned home. Just like a puppy.

Reluctantly pulling my eyes from the ticking hands, I dragged myself to the couch and plopped down. I guess I finally decided that I _was_ rather pathetic just sitting in wait. Maybe a little TV would keep my mind off things. Remote in hand, I flicked through the guide and read aloud "The News, Desperate Housewives, Home Alone, Home Alone 2... Home Alone 3?"

...

What the hell, irony? I growled and decided to check the DVR. Maybe I had recorded less... lonely TV shows? Thus, no luck. All we had recorded was a bunch of stupid "reality" shows and game shows that Shizuo watches when the mood strikes him. Delete. Eh well, I turned off the TV and thoughtlessly tossed the remote to the side. Suddenly, I heard that all too familiar 'click' of the front door. I jumped up in pleasure and ran over to greet that big blond brute.

"Oh, Shizu-chan~ You're home early? How lonely I've been without you by my side!" I shouted dramatically throwing myself at him. He grunted and walked right past me. Pshhhht. I don't think so. I followed him over to the couch (Once again, just like a puppy) and sat down right next to him.

"What's the matter, Shizu-chan?" I said innocently poking at his side.

"I had... a bad day. I just want to watch TV."

Bad day? I stared at the TV as Shizuo turned it on. It was still on the news channel from earlier. They were showing some story about a highway sign post being chucked ten miles away... or something. I assumed who the culprit was and clutched onto my housemates arm. So _that _is a bad day to him now? About a year ago that sort of thing was just another Tuesday. Anyway, I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan. As long as you're home with me now it's okay 'cos you know, I haven't had the best day ei-"

"I-Izaya...?" Shizuo said cutting me off.

"... Yes?" I blinked in a bit of confusion.

"Where are all of the shows I recorded?"

Crap.

"What shows," I laughed nervously. "I don't recall seeing any shows recorded. Well I should probably go start-I mean buy-dinner. Be back later!"

As I jumped up off the couch in attempt to make a quick getaway, I was pulled back down by Shizuo's death-grip on the back of my shirt. I looked up into his eyes which would have shot lazer beams of death at me if it weren't for his sunglasses. Heh, X-men joke.

"One of the main rules about you living with me was that you never touch my DVR recordings." Shizuo growled at me.

I would have been a lot more scared if he'd been talking about murder or something with that tone but... it was a freaking TV show. So I let out a chuckle. Bad idea. The blond released his hold of me in order to grab the nearest object (which was a couch pillow in this case) and throw it full force at my head. I dodged it and watched as it broke through the window behind me and shined like a star in the sky. Next came the TV remote then the other couch pillow and finally a shoe.

"...You done?" I said teasingly.

"No,"

I cocked my brow right before I was pulled down by the arm and somehow ended up being straddled on the couch by Shizuo. What an odd turn of events.

"You deleted my stupid shows that I let all of my anger out to and now _you_ get to take their place."

I was thoroughly confused. That is, until my lips were caught suddenly by those of the man sitting on my stomach. Whoa. The bartender was kissing me rather violently and it would have probably hurt if my mind wasn't so baffled at the current situation. First he's all grumpy and snappy, then he's violent and throwing hard objects at my skull, now he's sitting on me in a very _suggestive_ style and kissing me too? The nerve!

I prodded my hands up in between our lips to stop him. Shizuo didn't look very pleased with that action.

"What the hell was that?" I asked with a touch of anger in my voice.

"I told you already. I'm letting my frustrations out on you."

"Oh~ Shizu-chan, I didn't know you meant _that_ kind of frustration..."

Shizuo's legs suddenly gripped tighter onto my sides and I cringed in pain. I guess I sort of deserved that.

"Look," I started. "I didn't know that you'd get so upset about me deleting some dumb recordings. It's not like I intentionally did it to piss you off. So..."

"But you still did it. So suffer."

And with that, our lips were caught in another embrace. This time Shizuo slipped his tongue out to lick at my lips. I opened my mouth to bite his tongue off but then I forgot my original intentions and greeted him with my own wet muscle instead. Our two tongues played with each other for a few more minutes until we decided to break for air.

"That was nice, Shizu-chan." I smiled mischievously. "If that's what I get for unintentionally deleting your shit, what do I get for doing it on purpose?"

I winked up at my seme and he put his big hand over my face for balance as he got up off the couch. I sat up and smiled sweetly at him. I noticed a faint blush dust his cheeks and couldn't help but feel accomplished. I did that to him~ I chuckled and he mumbled something that sounded a lot like "I hate you". Happiness erupted even more inside of me because I knew that in out unconventional relationship the phrase "I hate you" is what normal couples would call an "I love you". I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Right back at ya, Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN (again?):** Even though I was so excited about writing this I had a lot of trouble starting it off. D: I also decided to edit out a bunch of the original ending... but it was probably for teh better. Derp. I listened to my Durarara playlist about 3 times all the way through while writing this. That means it took me well over an hour to write about 1,200 words. o-o Moving on~ I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D Remember to review, yus? c:


End file.
